The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Air is drawn into an engine through an intake manifold. A throttle valve controls airflow into the engine. The air mixes with fuel from one or more fuel injectors to form an air/fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within one or more cylinders of the engine. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture may be initiated by, for example, injection of the fuel or spark provided by a spark plug.
An engine control module (ECM) controls the torque output of the engine. Under some circumstances, the ECM may shut down the engine between vehicle startup (e.g., key ON) and vehicle shutdown (e.g., key OFF). The ECM may selectively shut down the engine, for example, to increase fuel efficiency (i.e., reduce fuel consumption). The ECM may start the engine at a later time.